


Taken From Me

by TrueCrossGhoul



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death, Domestic, Drunk Driving, F/M, Human AU, Modern AU, so much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueCrossGhoul/pseuds/TrueCrossGhoul
Summary: When Ophelia is late coming home, Hyde panics, only to find that she had been hit by a drunk driver





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes in class, so if it sucks that's why

"Ophelia, I'm home!" I called as I tossed my keys on the counter, my arms struggling to carry _many_ bags of groceries at once. No response awaited me. No matter, she was probably sleeping. It _was_ almost 11, after all. Ophelia loved to get to bed early so she could witness as much beautiful daylight as she could.

Me? I'm a night owl. Waking up early was _not_ my strong forte, however I was beginning to get better at it after being with Ophelia for so long. 

A slip of paper on the counter caught my attention as I unloaded the groceries. It read:

 _"Hyde, I left to go grab my sweater. I left it at the park accidentally. I should be back in about 45 minutes. I will help you put away the groceries when I get back home. (Thanks for going grocery shopping so I didn't have to!!) Love, Ophelia._

I picked the note up and examined it further. She had written her time of departure on the top right hand corner, most likely so I would have a better idea of when she would return. The time on the page read _10:13_. Currently, it was 10:57. 44 minutes had passed since she left. 

She would be home any second now. 

I set the rest of the groceries on the counter, not bothering to put them away, then poured myself a glass of water. After turning on the TV, I relaxed on the couch for some time.

After ten minutes had passed, I had begun to grow worried. Surely she was safe, traffic must just not be in her favor. She walked, since I took the car, but possibly it was human traffic. Maybe she found a person walking their dog and stopped to pet it and chat. Maybe she found her friends and decided to go out for a bite. She didn't have a phone, so there would be no way to contact me if she did. _she's safe, don't worry._

I stood up, then padded over to my room and changed from my street wear to pajamas. Once I was comfortable, I returned to the TV. 

When 30 minutes had come and gone, I had turned from worried to panicked. _she's safe. She has to be._ I paced our apartment's floor for what seemed like forever, the TV on in the background, until a certain string of words caught my attention.

_"In other news, an accident has been reported downtown. A bystander said that they had seen a car crash into a civilian as she was walking on the sidewalk. Police are assuming that the driver was impaired, but we have no further evidence. Please stay tuned."_

And 'stay tuned' I did, racing back to my seat, heart hammering in my chest. _it couldn't have been her, right?_ to distract myself, I stood up, stepped into the kitchen, and poured myself yet another glass of water.

After various commercials advertising baby products and vacuum cleaners, the news was back on. The reporter recapped what he had said before in case there were new viewers, then added more information. I stood against the wall, taking nervous sips of lukewarm water.

 _"We have identified the driver,"_ he said the name, nobody who I recognized. Apparently, he _had_ been drunk. _"He had fallen asleep at the wheel, then struck a civilian walking on the sidewalk. The victim has been identified as a young woman named Ophelia."_

At this, I felt the world stop spinning and crumble around me. The words from the TV was nothing more than background noise. The reporter saying "fatality" sounded far away, almost like a recording. I dropped my water, the glass shattering, mimicking my heart. I sank to my knees as tears clawed their way through my eyes, broken glass digging into my flesh. I didn't feel it. I felt numb. Numb, broken, devastated, alone. I was truly alone, now.

Ophelia was dead. 

To keep myself from screaming in anguish, I bit down hard on the inside of my cheek. A metallic taste filled my mouth, alerting me that I had bit too hard. I unclenched my jaw and ran my hands through my hair, gripping it at the roots. Tears spilled out of my stinging eyes, sobs beginning to wrack my body. I forced myself to stand, to turn off the TV. I didn't want to hear anymore. 

If only I was here when she left, she could've taken the car, she could've gone with me, I could've been hit instead of her. I wish I was hit instead of her.

She was a young, talented, beautiful woman who found the good in everyone, despite their past. Maybe that's why she was able to fall for me, why I fell for her. Only a forgiving person like her could ever love me. 

I'm just a loud, temperamental, lazy man who can hardly find a reason to get up in the morning. Ophelia was my reason, And now she's gone. Taken from my life.

What would I do now? Who am I now, without her, without the only person who made my life tolerable? The only person who I shared my secrets with, who I opened up to, who I loved. 

I gripped my arms tightly, pulling myself into a hug as I weeped. So hard, in fact, that I felt my nails dig into my skin. I didn't care. Ophelia was gone, and there was no way to bring her back

**Author's Note:**

> Don't drink and drive, kids
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! If you want to get ahold of me for requests, questions, etc. you can message me on my tumblr(s): @TrueCrossGhoul & @nekopiree


End file.
